


Three'th Company

by jayewings (erenscutiebooty)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Copious Amounts of Genetic Material, M/M, Nook Eating, Threesomes, and general fuckery like, explicit enough to be borderline gross in places maybe???, hornjobs, theres fluff at the end just read it, wow that didn't make it sound appealing at all, yeah thats right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:30:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erenscutiebooty/pseuds/jayewings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have a propothal.” </p><p>Ah, yes. That completely non-vague response totally answers everything. “...A proposal.”</p><p>Sollux invites you to a "threethome" and you don't decline.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three'th Company

**Author's Note:**

> Aight so 
> 
> AU I guess?  
> I just wanted Sollux and Dave ruining Karkat in the loveliest of ways, so. Here. Take it, it’s my only contribution to society. 
> 
> I am not used to writing in second person so...I'm sorry in advance. Kindly point out any glaring mistakes so I can go throw myself out for being illiterate trash.

Sollux shows up in your room unannounced. He knocks twice then walks in like he owns the place.

You look up from your book (you were just getting to the climax, and he waltzes in like you’re supposed to be ready for him whenever it’s convenient for him- which, inconveniently, is whenever the timing is the worst for you) and raise an eyebrow. “What do you want?”

“I have a propothal.”

Ah, yes. That completely non-vague response totally answers everything. “...A proposal.”

He rolls his eyes. “Yeah, that’th what I thaid.”

You sigh laboriously, sliding your bookmark into place and placing your book carefully down on the floor next to the pile you were relaxing on. You can already tell this is going to be an _excursion_. “It was an invitation for you to continue, dumbass.”

Sollux sighs as well, like you’re making things incredibly difficult. You wonder if he’s ever seen his reflection and recognized it as himself. “Okay. Don’t run thcreaming, firtht of all. Dave and I were wondering if you wanted to join uth in an…activity.”

You already don’t like where this is going. “Woah, okay. No. _First of all_ , why would you even suggest something that might make me ‘run screaming’ to begin with?”

“Becauthe, if you’d shut up and let me finish, you’d find out that you’ll probably like what we’re planning. I’m jutht telling you not to flip out immediately, but you probably will anyway.” You cross your arms and wait for him to continue. He does. “Thtrider and I were wondering if you wanted to have a threethome.”

There is a very heavy pause.

“A what.”

“A _threethome_ , KK. Geez, for someone who thpendth all their time watching romcomth, you sure are ignorant.”

You’d love to point out that there is a _huge_ difference between romantic films and pornography, but that’s not the main issue at hand. The main issue is that Sollux just asked you if you want to have sex with him and Dave. Like, no beating around the bush or anything. Why does he have to be so fucking stupid? Your face is starting to heat up.

“There are so many things I have to say to you right now that I don’t even know where to start,” you finally splutter.

Sollux grins. “Good, I didn’t come here to lithen to you blabber on about whatever shit it ith you want to. I came here to athk you if you want to have thex, and now I’ve athked, and I’m waiting for an anthwer. Gonna give me one or am I going to have to go back and fuck Dave by mythelf like I’ve been doing for the-”

You hold up your hands to stop him, waving frantically. “Okay, holy fucking shit I do not need to know that. Mind telling me _why_ you’re inviting me to a fucking threesome?”

He groans. “Jegus, you make everything tho complicated. It was a yeth or no quethtion, dumbath. _Becauthe_ , me and Thtrider both dethided that we’re fluthed for each other, but I’m altho red for you, in case that wathn't obviouth by now. Pluth you and him have thith weird vathillating thing going on that I don’t really care about. Tho we figured, hey, a threethome would be great. I warned him that you’d be a tightath about the whole thing, but he thaid we thould try. Tho, are you in or not?”

That is so not the answer you were hoping for. Then again, you don’t know what you were hoping for. If anything, you’re more confused than before. Your mouth falls open and you close it, gaping like a fish. For all your knowledge about quadrants, you’re kind of at loss right now. You already knew you had things going on with Dave, and you’re not really “just friends” with Sollux no matter how you spin it, but this is _not_ how you’ve ever expected things to go.

Sollux seems to sense your confusion. “Look,” he says, “do you want Thtrider between you legs while I thuck on your horth or not?”

Your stomach does a swan dive through the floor at that, and that’s how you end up following Sollux into Dave’s room.

You’re nervous as fuck. The only real experience you have is with what you’ve got attached to your body, but Sollux tells you you won’t regret this and you choose to believe him. You’ve had some sloppy makeouts with Dave before, but that doesn’t really count for anything. Right?

Dave is sitting on his human bed, messing with his phone, but he looks up as soon as the two of you walk in. His face lights up a little. “Oh, you got him to come. I’m impressed.”

Sollux smirks. “Not yet actually, but we’ll get to that soon enough.” Dave snorts and you flush. This is already getting out of hand. Actually, this got out of hand the second you decided to stop reading and lend Sollux your ear for more than two seconds.

Dave tosses his phone away and looks even more pretentious than normal. “Right. Well, Mr. Vantas, we’re gonna rock your fucking world. But first- safety. Our safeword is bees. Our ‘yeah, I’m great, keep doing exactly what you’re doing Dave because damn, are you the master at this’ word is green. That work for you?”

You stare at him like he’s from another planet (which he is, so it’s justified, even though you’ve gotten pretty past the whole alien thing. For the most part, at least) before swallowing and nodding once, glancing between him and Sollux. You think you’ve gotten yourself into more than you can handle, but you’re not about to back out now.

Not when Sollux’s hands are on your hips, guiding you towards the bed where Dave is already leaning forward to kiss you.

You’re glad you’re at least starting on familiar ground. You know Dave’s mouth well enough, and you have some inlinkings on where he likes to be touched, so you start there. You’re just kissing, but your heart is pounding and your nerves are a little frayed because you don’t know what to expect.

But Dave’s hands are solid on your hips, and he’s moving slower than normal, so you’re okay. One of his hands slides up your side, pushing your sweater up as it goes, and the other moves lower to grope your ass. This is still familiar.

He sucks on your tongue and tugs at your lower lip with his teeth, sighing into your mouth. You don’t know where Sollux went, but your head is slowly being filled with Dave, Dave, Dave. His breath, the heat of his hands, the solidity of his body beneath yours. You close your eyes and angle your head, deepening the kiss.

You feel Dave grinning against your lips and you crack open your eyes to glare at him. You can’t see his eyes through his shades, even this close up, and that just won’t do. You reach up to take them off, and he stiffens a little. For all his cool kid bravado, he really is a sensitive ass about some things. He lets you take them off though, which is the first new thing of the night. It hits you that Sollux probably wasn’t joking when he said they were both red for you. Oh.

Okay. You can live with that.

Dave’s eyes are red, still more so than yours, but it still makes something inside you feel a little at ease. There’s a funny feeling in your chest, but you don’t want to overthink things like this right now, so you don’t. You kiss him instead of getting sappy, moaning into his mouth when he goes back to feeling you up.

There’s another pair of hands on you now, tugging your sweater up and over your head before you know what to make of them. Suddenly you’re self conscious and trying to curl in on yourself. Before you can, Dave is kissing down your neck, sucking a mark at your pulse and moving on to nip at your collar bones. A sigh leaves your lips, head tilting back and hands tangling in his hair. Sollux’s mouth connects with yours and- and his tongue is split down the middle. It twines around yours like it’s made of candy.

It strikes you that you’re sandwiched between two very horny, very attractive assholes who are lavishing you with attention and your head swims a little.

Dave’s mouthing all down your torso now. His fingertips run over your grubscars and you shiver. Sollux is sucking his own hickeys alongside the ones Dave left and it’s all very hot. When Sollux grinds into your ass, holding you by the hips, you become aware of the fact that your nook is wet and you’re going to have a red spot forming in your pants if they don’t come off soon.

Luckily, you have two of the world’s best douchebags doting on you. Sollux pushes your pants down and Dave helps you slide out of them, leaving you in your dampening boxers.

Sollux is in the same state, but Dave still had all his clothes on and you remedy that quickly. You yank his top off, and you’re about to start on his jeans when he stops you.

They appear to have planned this out. Fuckers.

Sollux shifts so he’s leaning against the headboard with you between his legs, back pressed to his chest. Dave crawls his way between your legs and- oh fuck.

He pushes your knees apart and starts mouthing at you through the fabric of your boxers. You whimper, and then you moan when Sollux starts making good on his word: his split tongue is sliding around the base of one of your horns. You can feel his bulge against your lower back through his boxers, wriggling in search of friction.

Sollux doesn’t take his hands or his tongue off of you as Dave starts pulling your boxers down. Your nook left a bright red stain that soaked through, and you’re certain your face can’t get much hotter.

Dave mouths up your leg, his hands rubbing teasingly up your inner thighs. He looks up at you, smirking against your skin, and you bite your knuckles to keep from whimpering again. This is so embarrassing.

Dave clucks his tongue and Sollux bats your hand away, holding on to your wrists. “We want to hear you,” he growls around your horn. His teeth scrape at the sensitive part at the base and a violent shudder runs down your spine.

Dave goes back to teasing you, having kissed and sucked his way to you nook. He’s just puffing hot breath over your heated skin now, and it’s driving you crazy. He maintains eye contact with you, and licks his lips like he’s a barkbeast eyeing a bone. Your nook clenches.

Dave leans his cheek on your thigh. “Damn, Karkat. You look great from here. I could just sit and stare at you all day…” He sighs and you nearly sob because you want his mouth on you so _badly_. His predatory grin tells you that he knows this full well, and that he’s just waiting.

Sollux is sucking on your horn in earnest now and it’s making it hard to form words. “Dave...f-fuck, don’t just sit there, fuckass,” you gasp, your hips rocking desperately.

He holds your hips down. “Can’t you be polite?” He’s barely containing laughter.

That’s it, you’re going to murder him. You growl and try to wrench your wrists out of Sollux’s grasp (to no avail). “Dave, fucking dammit, _please_ do someth- ah, ahhh, ooh fuck!” Your words dissolve into moans when he finally puts his mouth on you.

He pauses again, and you want to die. “Still green?”

All you can do is nod (which disengages Sollux’s mouth for a moment, tragically) and moan the word yes.

He laps at your nook, sliding the flat of his tongue along your outer folds and sucking gently in places. Sollux starts licking at your other horn and you’re reduced to a gasping, moaning puddle. Your bulge slithers out and nearly hits Dave in the face.

He laughs and strokes it with one hand (which makes your eyes flutter), holding it out of the way. He spreads you open with the other hand and pushes his tongue in your nook, and... you’re so fucked. You are so, so fucked.

His tongue doesn’t reach very deep, but it’s hot and wet and moving inside you and his hand is on your bulge and Sollux is sucking on your horns and you don’t know how you’re going to survive this.

Dave replaces his tongue with a finger so he can move his mouth to the rest of your nook, licking from bottom to top, all the way along your bulge. You can barely keep your eyes open, pleasure making your back arc and your toes curl, but like hell you’re going to miss out on watching this.

Dave pulls away for a moment, and his chin is covered in translucent red. You’re pretty sure the sheets aren’t going to be salvageable. You’re so wet you’re dripping onto the bed. All over Dave’s face, too. It’s the hottest thing you’ve ever seen.

It’s also filthy and wrong and _disgusting_ , but it’s _hot_.

Dave dives right back in, lapping at your nook and your bulge and he has two fingers inside you now, crooking them in ways that make you fall apart over and over again. You’re moaning so loudly it could be considered yelling. Sollux’s hips are rutting up against you and you’re pretty sure his bulge is up his own nook right now.

You didn’t even notice that you’d laced your fingers through Dave’s hair, but now he’s letting you rut against his face, basically smothering him between your legs, and he’s not complaining so you aren’t either.

That is, until the heat pooling in your stomach starts to become too much and you realize you are very much about to come all over yourself and Dave and the bed. You tighten your grip in his hair and try your darned best to say something coherent. “D-Dave, stop- nnh! Fuck, I’m gonna...I’m gonna...bucket, need a...a...ahh…” He doesn’t stop, if anything just moves faster and crooks his fingers deeper inside you, and Sollux won’t let up on your horns, and...and… You try to hold it back, you really do, but you can’t.

Your eyes roll back into your head and you arch away from Sollux’s chest as pleasure crashes down on you in wave after wave. Slurry spills all over you and Dave and the sheets and you probably rip some of his hair out on accident.

When your vision comes back and you can feel your fingers and toes again, you feel like you’re made of melted butter. You almost feel like you’re falling, but Sollux has his arms around you and it is pressing kisses to your damp hair. Keeping you grounded. Dave sits up and- jegus. He’s red from the mouth down- it’s even in his hair from where your bulge mussed it up- and he’s _licking his fingers_. That makes your stomach do a little flip flop even though you just came.

When you start to catch your breath, Sollux untangles himself from around you. You flop against the pillows and watch as he launches himself at Dave, running his split tongue up the other’s throat. Licking up your material. It’s simultaneously nauseating and arousing, even if you’re still too spent for your bulge to even think of making a second appearance.

Dave pushes Sollux’s boxers down and you get a lovely view of both (both! The whole duality thing is getting ridiculous) his bulges twining together and thrusting into his nook. Sollux groans and wraps his arms around Dave’s shoulders, his hips jutting forwards when Dave snakes a hand between his legs.

Sollux moans when Dave guides his bulges out of his nook, yellow material dripping down his thighs and all over Dave’s fingers. You watch with growing interest as Dave slips his fingers- the ones that had been inside you a few moments ago- into Sollux, making his head loll and his jaw slacken. Dave attacks his neck with his teeth, sucking and biting and licking bruises onto Sollux’s skin.

Sollux is undoing Dave’s jeans, and then he’s pulling his human bulge out and...wow, you don’t know what to make of it. It’s the same color as his skin, but flushed red and... _hard_. It doesn’t bend as Sollux starts working his hands over it, but Dave’s hips buck up and he moans and you can see Sollux isn’t the only one dripping.

You kind of want it inside you.

That thought makes you tingle in strange places and you’re definitely interested now.

“Fuck, I want you in me,” Sollux groans in tandem with your thoughts, placing on hand on Dave’s shoulder for leverage and rocking his hips. He glances over at you, looking more seductive than you know how to handle. Dave smirks against his skin, but it turns into a groan when Sollux lifts off of his fingers and rubs his slit along the head of his weird bulge. “I _need_ you in me. Right fucking now, Thtrider. Fuck.”

Dave slides his hands down Sollux’s sides, lifting his hips off the head of his bulge. He pushes his fingers between Sollux’s bulges, towards the base, which makes him positively keen. He must be hypersensitive there, because the longer Dave keeps his fingers there the more Sollux starts to writhe. His nails leave long lines down Dave’s back.

Sollux whimpers. “Dave, jutht _fuck_ me already. Pleathe.”

Dave grins at you, obviously having gotten what he wanted, and brings Sollux down on his bulge. _Hard_.

They both moan. Sollux throws his head back and rolls his hips, not wasting time getting adjusted. Dave keeps his hands on Sollux’s hips, helping him lift them as they settle into a rhthym.

Watching Sollux ride Dave’s bulge is making your nook wet again. Your breathing has picked up without you noticing, and your hand finds it’s way between your legs. When you slide your fingers over your slit, your legs fall open and your bulge starts making itself known again.

Sollux grunts with each thrust and Dave cries out every time his hips come down. Sollux has his hands tangled in Dave’s hair, tugging his head back. You want him to do that to you. You want to be in the middle of them again, you want to touch them.

You mean to slide your fingers into your nook, but your bulge is there first so you guide it as far inside as it will go, rubbing the slick surface of what can’t reach. The feeling of tight heat around your bulge and the stretch of something filling you up makes you moan, your hips lifting.

You must’ve moaned louder than you thought, because they both look over at you.

“Y’know,” Dave begins, sounding delightfully wrecked and breathy, “I was kind of expecting you to fall asleep after that. Guess you’re not as big a lightweight as I thought.” The scowl you give him is completely worthless because your nook spasms around your bulge and it makes your face contort in the most shameful ways.

Sollux pulls himself off of Dave, drawing a whine out of him. “I have an idea,” he breathes. His thighs are shaking and glistening yellow. He crawls over to you, kissing you briefly and wrapping a hand around your bulge, coaxing it out of your nook. It wraps around his wrist eagerly- _hello, Sollux, you look like sex personified_ please _do something with me_. Oh, and now he’s lining himself up with your nook, and oh, you want him inside you _so badly_.

“Alright KK, you ready?”

You nod, hooking your legs around his hips in effort to get him to move faster. You claw at the sheets when his bulges push into your nook, and you both hiss. He gives you a moment, your chest heaving while you adjust. And then-

“Okay, Dave, get in me from behind.” You feel Dave’s hands pushing your legs out of the way (which opens you up more, letting Sollux get even deeper), and then his arms wrap around Sollux’s middle. You _feel_ it when Dave thrusts into him; it sends a jolt through Sollux’s whole body, pushing him into you. His brows pinch together and his arms wobble with pleasure, and for a second you think they might give out, but then you see that Dave has him, has you.

Then they start moving, and you’re gone. It takes them a few tries to get a good rhthym, but once they do it’s like nothing you’ve ever imagined. Every thrust of Dave’s hips gets sent through Sollux to you, doubling the force behind every movement of Sollux’s bulges in your nook.

All you can do is fist the sheets and moan which Sollux’s bulges writhe inside of you, pressing against your most sensitive places. You watch his face, because it’s one of the most beautiful things you’ve ever seen. He bites his lip until it bleeds, making clicking growls in his chest. You can hear Dave even though you can’t see his face. He’s loud enough (you’re all loud enough) that you wonder if everyone within a block from you knows exactly what you’re doing.

Sollux has his hand around your bulge again. You hear the sheets rip under your claws as your back arches and your hips rock and you’re spiraling out of control again, much too quickly and much too suddenly, but you can’t control it.

You barely realize the words you’re hearing are coming from your own mouth. “Fuck yes, yes, yes please, oh god, fuck I’m so close, so fucking close, _so close_ …”

Sollux leans over you, tugging at your bulge in a way that makes your insides dissolve and your blood light on fire. “Yeth, KK, come for uth. Jutht let go.” Your skin tingles with energy and you realize his psionics are crackling around the three of you, making each and every one of your nerves feel like a hot wire. Your blood thrums through your veins, the hand around your bulge is burning in the best of ways, your nook clenches around Sollux's bulges, and...

And you’re gone, you’re falling, you’re completely overwhelmed by white-hot pleasure. You have never felt this good in your life. Everything is perfect while suspended in that moment because all you can focus on is how _good_ you feel.

When you come back to yourself, you feel disjointed and fairly certain you’ll never move again, but you also feel fantastic in ways you didn’t know you could. Sollux has collapsed on top of your heaving chest, Dave next to you both. There’s slurry and sweat and come everywhere- the bed, Sollux, your legs, Dave’s face and chest. Luckily, you’re still too blissed out to be disgusted.

Sollux shifts, bulges retracting, and curls up on one side of you. Dave stays on the other side and you rest your head in the crook of his neck, purring. An answering purr rattles in Sollux’s chest and Dave’s stroking your forearm with his thumb absentmindedly.

Later, when Dave carries you to the ablution trap and Sollux rubs suds into your hair while you sit between them, you realize that you’re going to be stuck between these two for quite some time.

Not that you’d ever dream of leaving. 

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was in the shower and it was ingenious in my head. Obviously there were some problems getting it into words, but oh well, I wrote it and you just read it. 
> 
> Honestly there are at least three more kinks I wanted to fit into this but didn't because it's already a big enough mess.


End file.
